


Fingers and Thumbs

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.”</p>
<p>“No what?  Your monosyllabic grunts don’t really communicate much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers and Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie to get my sealegs with this fandom. Enjoy!

“C’mon,  _please._ ”

“No.”

“I’m asking nicely.  I could be being an asshole.  But I’m not.”

“No.”

“No what?  Your monosyllabic grunts don’t really communicate much.”

“Shut up.”

“Huh?”

“Throat.  Ripped out.  With my teeth.  Shut up.”

“You may want to think about making some complete sentences there, buddy—”

Scott sighed in the back seat.  Stiles was waving his hands a little farther away from the steering wheel than was generally considered a good idea, and Derek, who was growing more and more annoyed (Scott could smell it rolling off him in waves) slouched deeper and deeper into his seat with every one of Stiles’s quips.

“Hey, Stiles?”  Scott asked tentatively.  Anything to stop the bickering.

“What?” Stiles and Derek snapped at the same time.

“Um.  Is your name Stiles, Derek?  Stiles—you missed the turn.”  Scott crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his chin on the back of Stiles’s seat.

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered and made them speed up a couple more miles per hour.

Scott was a little disturbed to notice the curling at the edges of Derek’s lips.  If Derek was smiling, then the world was either about to explode or somebody was going to be murdered.  (Probably both.)

Scott, suddenly distracted by a text from Allison, didn't notice when Derek’s forefinger curled around Stiles’s thumb next to the cupholder, or the answering stifled smiles that were on both their faces.


End file.
